


079

by Sandwich130



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Human AU, Humor, Lack of brain cells, M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic, Translation, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandwich130/pseuds/Sandwich130
Summary: Antonio falls in love with the guy from the call center, who refuses to give his phone number out.Based on the song "079" by Lo & Leduc.
Relationships: France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	079

"You'll never guess what just happened to me!“ Antonio shouted through his entire apartment, which he shared with his two friends who, like him, lacked responsibility as well as money. "No, what is it?“ they asked in unison.  
“Well,“ Antonio flung himself on the sofa and started telling his story with a wide grin. "I was looking for the phone number of that one delivery service, but I couldn't find it, so I called the phone information center. And the guy on the other side had the most beautiful voice ever... Do you think something like love at first sound exists?"   
"Honestly, Tonio“,Gilbert shook his head, “who actually uses phone information services? In this time and age? Google is a thing, you know.“   
“Don’t ruin the romantic tension, Gil! I think, Antonio should call him again.“ Francis added his two cents to the conversation.  
Antonio clapped his hands and laughed. “That sounds like a great idea! I mean, their service exists, to give people the phone numbers they need - therefore the guy should give me his phone number as well! I’ll call him right away!” But before he could pick up his phone, Gilbert held him back. “Wait a second! Think about this for a minute. Do you really think you’re going to reach the same person again? They probably have more than one single employee!”  
Gilbert wasn’t wrong, Antonio thought. But how could you be sure of something without having tried it first? Antonios unbreakable optimism was on full power, and he soon found out that every third call led to his beloved… well… he didn’t know the other’s name yet.  
“I’m going to ask for his number the next time!” 

“Phone information service, how can I help you?“  
“Hi! I’m the guy from before! I’m calling to tell you that I just love your voice, and I wanted to ask whether you can give me your own phone number as well?”  
“Definitely not! That’s private!” the other voice shouted, “you’ll need to do your own research if you want my number that badly!”  
“Wait! Can you at least give me your area code! Please! This way, there will only be 10 million combinations left!”   
“…079. You still don’t know anything.“ With these words, Antonios conversation partner hung up the phone.  
“He didn’t even say ‘bye’!” Antonio complained to his friends some time later. “however, the good news is: If I try three different numbers every minute, it’ll only take me six and a half years until I find the right one!”  
“You call that good news?” Gilbert raised one eyebrow. “If you want an awesome tip, listen to me: Forget your phone guy and make beer your only life partner. It won’t cheat on you and will always make you happy! Besides, being alone is fun!” As if to prove something to his friend, he took a huge swig from his beer bottle.   
Francis’ professional opinion on that was, that Gilbert was obviously a complete failure regarding personal relationships and that Antonio should definitely start calling every single phone number beginning with ‘079’, until he had the right one. The Frenchman - and Gilbert too, later on - even offered to help with the phone calls. 

Many, many months and even more failed phone calls later, Antonio was on his way to buy groceries, still trying all possible phone numbers on his search for his one true love, when he suddenly noticed that he had arrives at the last possible combination. It had to be this one… With shaky fingers he dialled the numbers and waited for someone to pick up.  
“Lovino Vargas, hello?“  
“Wow.. your voice sounds exactly like it did all this time ago! Do you remember me? I’m Antonio, the guy who wanted your number, but you told me to go look for it myself and only gave me the area code! I tried all combinations for years, and now I finally found you!” Antonio smiled so much that his cheeks started hurting. He almost couldn’t believe it! This whole thing had taken forever, and now he had finally made it!  
“Did you seriously call every single number that starts with 079 just to find me? Honestly, you’re such an idiot… but it’s kind of cute, if I’m being honest.” Lovino blushed slightly, and was very glad that the other man couldn’t see it through the phone.  
Meanwhile, Antonio was completely focused on Lovinos beautiful voice. So much, in fact, that he completely forgot to pay attention to his surroundings. Which included the street that he was currently crossing, as well as the tram, which was heading directly for him. Then, everything happened all at once. The tram driver wasn’t fast enough to hit the brakes, and crashed into Antonio with full speed.   
Lovino, on the other side of the phone, could only hear the incredibly loud crashing noise. Then a terrible silence. But he could already guess what had happened to the other man. He quickly called an ambulance. “Hello? 144? Yes, I’ve got a problem… I was making a phone call, when I heard a crashing noise from the other side of the phone… No, I don’t know where exactly… I don’t even know what the guy looks like! How could this happen? Fuck!”   
And with those words, Lovino hung up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> "144" is the swiss ambulance number, this is not a mistake. I didn't change it because it appears in the song lyrics.  
> This work was originally posted in German, many moons ago.   
> Please leave a comment, compliments and criticism are both welcome!


End file.
